


Finding Out

by KarenHardy



Series: Recce/Jack Stories and Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Relationship Reveal, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Dean finds out. Don't like, don't read, don't hate bitches.





	Finding Out

“NO!” Dean shouted as the arrow raced toward his sister.

He ran towards her, perpendicular to the arrow’s path, but he knew he wouldn’t get there in time. The arrow almost made contact in the center of her chest, but a shockwave of golden light sent it back at the archer, lodging in his neck. The archer collapsed and died as Dean arrived at his sister’s side.

“What was that?!” He cried.

Recce rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and showed him a thin gold chain around her neck.

“Charm.” She mumbled.

“Uh-uh. No way. I’ve never seen a charm do that. That looked like Jack’s magic.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Apparently it is. Spill.”

Recce sighed and pulled on the chain revealing that the ‘charm’ was a thin gold ring with light green stones set in it around a small diamond. It looked like…

“Is that an engagement ring?!”

Recce nodded sheepishly.

“Is it Jack’s? Are you dating- engaged?!”

Recce nodded again, looking away.

“Are you crazy?!”

Recce flinched. Dean threw his hands up in the air.

“I should have put a bullet in him when I could! But no! I didn’t and now he’s banging my sister behind my back!”

“We haven’t had sex!”

“But you will! You’re engaged for God’s sake!”

“Because we love each other, not because we want a damn fuckbuddy!”

“Get out!”

“W-what?”

“Come back without secrets.”

“Dean-”   
“I said GET OUT!”

Recce flinched and ran. She ran down the hall to Jack’s room and opened the door, collapsing on her fiance.

“Is something wrong, dee?”

“Dean knows.” She mumbled into his shirt.

Jack stiffened.   
“And I’m guessing he was angry.”

“He’s kicking me out. Us, I’m guessing. Told me to come back without secrets.”

“So we come clean. Then there are no more secrets and he can’t kick you out, dee.”

“Recce!”

Recce flinched. It was Sam.

“You are not being kicked out, I just want to talk.”

Sam knocked on the open door, seeing his sister seated on the bed crying on her beloved fiance.

“Hey, I’m sorry about Dean. He just didn’t know how to process this. You know I think it’s great you two are together, and I’ve been behind you from day one.”

“Really?” Recce sniffled.

“Yeah,” he said, sitting down on the bed and ruffling her hair. “I’ve known there was something more between you for awhile, on account of the casual touches and that one time I caught you cuddling after you got away from Asmodeus.”

“Oh.” Recce blushed. Maybe they hadn’t been as subtle as they thought.

“It’ll be okay,” Sam assured her. “Let me go calm him down. I’ll let you two have your… time.”

He winked at Recce and she threw a pillow at him as he left the room.

“We haven’t had sex!” She squealed.

Jack giggled behind Recce and she shut him up with a kiss.

“You’re supposed to be on my side.” She muttered.

“I am, darling. I am.”


End file.
